Yūjō kara umareta koi
by yumei3027
Summary: Mikan y Natsume se hacen muy buenos amigos, pero de esa amistad empieza a surgir otro sentimientos, dos personas se interpondrán en su camino para evitar que sean mas que amigos, poniendo en peligro la amistad y el amor que hay entre Mikan y Natsume...es mi primer fic, denme una opertunidad -
1. Chapter 1: Primer encuentro

**am hola mucho gusto, pueden decirme yumei^^...este es mi primer fic, espero y les guste**

**pd: los personajes de gakuen alice no me pertenecen.**

capitulo 1.

Era una mañana lluviosa, habían truenos y relámpagos que perturbaban el sueño de cierta castaña, que en la noche anterior sin darse cuenta una de las ventanas de su habitación había quedado abierta, dándole paso a la lluvia que mojaba todo a su alcance...

pdv *****

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escuche un relámpago, tenia frió y ya no podía seguir durmiendo pero aun era temprano para levantarse, sentía cada vez mas frió y no entendía porque, me gire para acomodarme y ver si así conciliaba el sueño pero al darme vuelta sentí la cama mojada, me levante de un salto y vi la hora, faltaban 40 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, me di un baño y me puse el uniforme que narumi-sensei me dio ayer, me hice una media cola y baje a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno, por cierto, me llamo sakura mikan, y hoy es mi primer día de clases en gakuen alice.

fin pdv mikan

Luego de que mikan tomara su desayuno y se olvidara del problema de su cama, de dirigió al salón de clases que le indicaron el día anterior.

pdv *******

Me desperté gracias a la insoportable lluvia, me levante ya que no podía seguir durmiendo, me di un baño, me puse el estúpido uniforme, y salí de mi habitación. cuando estuve en el pasillo escuche ruidos de la habitación del frente, creo que tengo un nuevo vecino, la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte como antes así que decidí ir al bosque, mi nombre es hyuuga natsume y ya no necesitan saber mas.

fin pdv natsume

Cuando mikan caminaba hacia su salón escucho tosidos proveniente un bosque, se acerco al ruido y vio un chico de pelo azabache apoyándose de un árbol mientras tocia.

-oye ¿estas bien?-pregunto mikan tocándole el hombro al azabache

-¿eh? ¿y tu quien eres?-le pregunto aquel azabache ya dejando de toser

-me llamo mikan sakura ¿y tu?-le respondió mikan sonriendo sonriendo

-natsume hyuuga-le dijo natsume mirándola de pies a cabeza

-ah! cierto! ¿estas bien? te escuche toser y...-mikan no siguió hablando ya que natsume se se estaba alejando-¡¿eh?!oye! a donde vas?!-mikan corrió tras el

-¿por que me sigues?-dijo natsume dejando de caminar

-porque no me se el camino de vuelta-respondió mikan mientras miraba todo

-hn-dijo natsume mientras seguía caminando

-puedo acompañarte-pregunto mikan tratando de alcanzarlo

-hn como quieras, pero tienes que estar callada-dijo natsume mientras pasaba unas enredaderas

pdv natsume

Cuando entre en el bosque, sentí un dolor en el pecho y comencé a toser me apoye de un árbol para no

caerme, una mano se posó en mi hombro y una voz muy dulce me hablo, me gire para ver quien era y vi una

chica muy hermosa, quiero decir!, y vi a una chica muy preocupada, comenzó a preguntarme cosas pero

antes de que terminara me aleje, ella corrió detrás de mi y me pegunto si podía acompañarme, la deje con la

condición de que estuviera callada.

fin pdv natsume

pdv mikan

Cuando hyuuga me dijo que si podía hacerle compañía por alguna razón una felicidad inmensa me invadió, lo vi pasar por medio de unas enredaderas, al entrar pude ver un hermoso lago y muchos arboles pero fije mi atención en uno gigante que estaba justo en el medio, vi que hyuuga lo trepaba y se acomodaba en una de las ramas.

fin pdv mikan

Mikan se acerco al lago y se queso observándolo por unos minutos hasta que sintió una respiración en su nuca...

-kyaaaaa-grito mikan levantando los brazos mientras corría de un lado a otro hasta que se tropezó con una pequeña piedra y cayo directo al suelo

-oi baka ¿estas bien?-pregunto natsume en un tono burlón

-si, y no soy ninguna baka, baka-dijo mikan sacando la lengua en un acto infantil, que le pareció adorable al azabache

-¿porque no te pones de pie?, esta comenzando a llover y si no vienes te dejare aquí-dijo natsume caminando hacia las enredaderas

-¡¿e-eh?! ¡hyu-hyuga!-grito mikan para llamar su atención

¿que quieres?-le pregunto natsume dando media vuelta para ver a mikan aun en el suelo-¿porque sigues ahí?-le pregunto natsume acercándose

-e-es que al caerme me torcí el pie-le dijo mikan algo avergonzada

-entonces no queda de otra-natsume suspiro-tendré que dejarte aquí-dijo natsume dándose vuelta para caminar hacia las enredaderas

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto mikan horrorizada

-jajajajaja hubieras visto tu cara-dijo natsume mientras se reía de la reacción de la castaña-después de esta me deberás una-dijo el azabache mientras tomaba a mikan en sus brazos y salían de ese hermoso lugar

pdv mikan

Mi pie aun duele, que hyuuga me este cargando como un príncipe a una princesa me hace tan feliz, su cabello negro rebeldemente acomodado y esos ojos color carmesí que cada vez que me miran siento que leen hasta mis mas profundos pensamientos, ¿que? no, no, no, no puedo pensar así de el si lo hago terminare enamorándome y pasara lo mismo otra vez, no quiero que pase otra vez, mejor solo seré su amiga...

fin pdv mikan

-¡LUNARES!-grito natsume ya hartado por que mikan estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchaba

-eh? que pasa hyuuga?-pregunto tranquilamente mikan

-¿en que edificio estas?-dijo natsume ya calmado

-amm...ehh...ashhh...¡ah ya recordé! en el de cinco estrellas-dijo mikan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se esfumo de un momento a otro al sentir una puntada en su tobillo lastimado-a-ay hyuuga mi tobillo...du-duele-se quejaba mikan mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-sera mejor ir a la enfermería-dijo natsume con un tono de preocupación en su voz

pdv natsume

Después de que lunares se tropezara tuve que cargarla, apenas salimos de hay quedo completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, no lo entiendo que tiene ella que no tengan las demás, su cabello castaño sedoso y esos grandes ojos color avellana con ese brillo y animo que solo lo eh visto en sus ojos, es como si...¿eh? no, no voy a pensar a si de ella o todo saldrá mal como aquella vez. empece a llamarla para preguntarle en que edificio estaba y la muy mensa no me escuchaba, cuando me dijo que estaba en el de cinco estrellas me sorprendí pero lo disimule rápidamente ya que empezó a llorar del dolor, así que la lleve a la enfermería

**Ya en la enfermería**

-bueno querida deberás untarte esta crema en el tobillo por una semana para que baje la inflamación-dijo una enfermera de cabello negro y ojos azules, que no tenia mas de treinta años

-si muchas gracias-dijo mikan sonriendo

-pero dime ¿como fue que te lo torciste?-pregunto la enfermera con curiosidad

-pues vera, estaba corriendo y me tropecé con una piedra y al caerme el pie quedo en una mala posición-dijo mikan omitiendo la parte en que natsume la asusto

-umm ya veo, debes tener mas cuidado ¿si?-dijo la enfermera en un tono maternal

-sip-respondió mikan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-los dos tendrán que pasar la noche aquí afuera esta lloviendo muy fuerte-dijo la enfermera mientras pasaba a otra habitación-los dos asintieron-

-oi emm...-empezo natsume a hablar-mikan...¿puedo decirte así?-pregunto el azabache mirando a otro lado

-claro...y yo ¿puedo decirte natsume?-pregunto mikan sonriendo

-si...ahora duérmete, mañana hay clases y tendremos que ir si o si-dijo natsume acomodándose en una silla

-kyaa se supone que hoy tenia que presentarme a la clase!-dijo mikan muy alterada

-no grites así lunares!...te puedes presentar mañana-dijo natsume mientras le daba una mirada asesina

-a-ah cla-claro..jejeje...eh? lunares?-pregunto mikan extrañada

-preguntale a tus bragas, estoy dumiendo-contesto natsume sin siquiera un poco se tacto

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito mikan-e-eres un mirón natsume-dijo mikan mas roja que un tomate

-ya no grites-fue lo ultimo que dijo natsume y se durmió

mikan sonrió dulcemente-buenas noches natsume, gracias-mikan miro por la ventana y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos-te extraño-susurro para luego dormirse

**bueno espero que les haya gustado!, acepto comentarios criticas o lo que sea. nos vemos!^^**


	2. Chapter 2: somos amigos

**hola! espero que el capitulo les guste  
**

**pd: los personajes de gakuen alice no me pertenecen.**

capitulo 2

pdv mikan

los rayos del sol que me llegaban en la cara me despertaron , moví mi cara para ver si dejaba de sentirlo y así fue pero mi cara choco con algo que estaba a mi lado y en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo hacia presión en mi cintura, abrí mis ojos para ver con que había chocado mi cara y me sorprendí al ver a natsume dormido abrazándome por la cintura,sentía mis mejillas arder y no podía dejar de mirarlo

-¿sabes que mirar a la gente mientras duerme es de pervertidos?-dijo natsume abriendo uno de sus ojos

-y-yo...¡¿que haces aquí?!-dije para evitar su pregunta

-hn la silla es incomoda y tenia frió ¿por que lunares, hay algún problema?-dijo mientras me acercaba mas a el y levantaba una ceja coqueto

-e-hh n-n-na-na-na-natsu-me-dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero me salio todo lo contrario

-¿que pasa lunares estas nerviosa?-dijo natsume sonriendo de lado

-n-no, ¿me puedes llevar a mi habitación?, no me se el camino-dije para cambiar el tema de una vez

-esta bien, vamos-dijo natsume soltando la cintura de mikan

pdv natsume

después de molestar un rato a lunares la lleve a su habitación, entre a la mía y me di un baño me puse ropa limpia, y ya que aun quedaba algo de tiempo así que decidí leer un manga

-kyaaaaa!-escuche un grito desde la habitación de lunares y fui rápidamente, cuando entre la vi mirando su cama con su ojos y boca abiertos

-¿que pasa lunares? por poco me dejas sor...do-dije volteando a ver su cama que estaba completamente mojada luego mire una ventana que estaba abierta y luego otra vez la cama-esta tonta-pensé mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cara

-¿pe-pero como?-dijo la mansa sin saber que la ventana esta abierta

-la ventana, baka-dije apuntando hacia la ventana abierta

fin pdv natsume

mikan y natsume bajaron para tomar algo de desayuno, mikan preparo hotcakes y jugo de naranjas para ambos cuando terminaron subieron por el bolso de mikan y salieron.

(NA: aquí los edificios son diferentes, cuando entran lo primero que se ve es la habitación, tienen que bajar para ir a la sala de estar o la cocina y luego subir para salir. no se si me entienden)

**en el pasillo**

-natsume ¿que debo decir al presentarme?-dijo mikan mientras caminaban por su edificio

-tu alice, rango de estrellas, habilidad, y tal vez te pregunten algunas cosas-dijo natsume mientras apretaba en botón del ascensor

-ya veo, por cierto ¿cual es tu alice?-pregunto mikan entrando en el ascensor junto a natsume

-...-natsume pareció dudar unos segundos-el del fuego-dijo natsume y se cerraron las puertas del ascensor

pdv mikan

...fuego...¿por que tenia que ser el mismo que el de el?, odio recordarlo, lo extraño, lo entraño tanto, quisiera verlo otra vez pero no se donde esta, no!, basta mikan si sigues así te harás daño, ya no mas, ya no llorare mas por el, el ya me debe haber olvidado y yo como tonta extrañándolo todos estos años...

-oi, estas bien-me pregunto natsume mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

-si, no te preocupes-dije para no darle explicaciones

-sabes que somos amigos ¿no?, puedes confiar en mi, baka-dijo natsume con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, que apenas note

-no pasa nada natsume, estoy bien-dije ya no queria hablar de eso...

fin pdv mikan

pdv natsume

después de que le dijera a mikan mi alice estaba muy extraña y parecía triste, le pregunte que pasaba y ella me dijo que estaba bien, no le creí del todo pero deje pasarlo esta vez, se veía realmente triste pero es decisión suya si me cuenta o no, no pienso obligarla, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que la llamo mikan, se siente...bien...

fin pdv natsume

**ya en el salón**

-mi nombre es sakura mikan y espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo mikan sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡¿cual es tu alice?! ¡¿cual es tu rango de estrella?! ¡¿en que habilidad estas?!-preguntaban todos los alumnos a la vez

-jejeje calma, chicos, calma, dejen que mikan-chan responda-dijo narumi calmando a la clase

-mis alices son el de la anulación, el robo y el copeo de alice, soy de estrella especial y estoy en habilidad peligrosa-dijo mikan tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas asustadas de sus compañeros de clase

-bueno es hora de escoger un compañero para mikan-chan,¿algún voluntario?-nadie levanto la mano, ya que al saber que mikan es de habilidad peligrosa ya nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella-esta bien entonces lo escoge...-narumi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio como natsume se ponía de pie, se acercaba a mikan y comenzaba a llevarla al asiento al lado de el.

-seré yo-dijo natsume mientras le hacia una seña a mikan para que se sentara

-¿eh? ¿ya se conocen?-pregunto narumi confundido

-sip, somos amigos-dijo mikan con una bella sonrisa

-¡¿QUE?!-grito toda la clase excepto un chico rubio con un conejo, y dos chicas una que arreglaba una maquina y otra que miraba a mikan con profundo odio

-te arrepentirás de haberte acercado a mi natsume-kun, sakura-dijo la chica para luego sonreír con malicia.

**bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy! acepto comentarios, criticas o lo que sea bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: secretos y recuerdos

**hola! ehh...no se que decir así que ¡empezamos!**

**pd: los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**capitulo 3**

-bueno mis queridos alumnos les daré la clase libre para que conozcan a mikan-chan-dijo narumi mientras salia del salón

-a-ah...sa-sakura-san soy tobita yuu, pe-pero me puedes decir L-Linchou-decía el presidente de la clase, que por cierto estaba muy nervioso

-claro Linchou, pero solo dime mikan-dijo mikan con una gran sonrisa, que logro que aparecieran varios sonrojos, que se disimularon rápidamente

-cla-claro mikan-chan, por cierto ¿como funcionan tus alices?-pregunto linchou mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

-pues, muy facil con el de la anulación puedo anular cualquier alice menos el de la anulación, con el del robo puedo robar los alices y el del copeo, copea los alices-dijo mikan explicando el uso de sus alice

-ja! no te creas sakura!-dijo en voz alta aquella chica que la miraba con odio

-¿que?-pregunto mikan confundida, mientras miraba detenidamente a una chica rubia

-que dejes de creerte, no por que tengas esos alice quiere decir que seas la gran cosa-dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

-yo no me creo la gran cosa- dijo mikan algo ofendida por lo que dijo aquella chica

-claro que si, ademas de seguro hiciste algo para que natsum...-luna no pudo terminar

-luna!-dijo natsume, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-¿si? natsume-kun-le pregunto luna a natsume

-deja tranquila a mikan-dijo natsume mientras leia un manga

-pero ¿por que? yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo luna un poco molesta

-es mi amiga, odio que molesten a mis amigos-dijo natsume mientras se ponía de pie-ruka, vamos-dijo mientras le hacia una seña a ruka

-voy natsume, por cierto soy nogi ruka, un gusto conocerte sakura-san-dijo ruka sonriendo amablemente

-mucho gusto, ¿el conejito es tuyo?-pregunto mikan mientras acariciaba la cabeza del conejito

-s-si-respondió ruka sonrojado por la tierna actitud de mikan

-que lindo es-dijo mikan-no es asi natsu...me-dijo mikan girando para ver a natsume, pero este estaba besando a luna.

pdv mikan

¿s-se estaban besando?, ¿por que salí corriendo así? ¿por que me duele?, no debería natsume solo es mi amigo, ¿eh? ¿p-por que estoy llorando?, siento ese mismo dolor que sentí aquella vez, cuando lo alejaron de mi, pero esta vez aparece en mi mente como un flash y duele cada vez mas, ¿donde estoy? no puede ser, me perdí, quiero correr, quiero escapar de todo, no entiendo este dolor, mi tobillo me dolía mucho pero seguí corriendo, me tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y me quede hay en el suelo no tenia ganas de ponerme de pie, solo de llorar, y no entiendo por que.

fin pdv mikan

**mientras tanto en el salón**

-¿que te pasa natsume?-pregunto luna ya que natsume la había empujado

-tu y yo terminamos-dijo natsume fríamente, para luego corren en la dirección que había ido mikan-¿a donde se fue?-pensaba natsume muy preocupado

pdv natsume

esa estúpida de luna me beso de sorpresa, con ella ya había terminado antes, pero nadie mas lo sabia, solo ruka, mikan me iba a preguntar algo cuando luna se acerco a mi y me beso, de donde estaba mikan no se podía asegurar quien beso a quien, lo que me desconcertó fue cuando salio corriendo, ahora que mi rompimiento con luna es publico espero que ya no moleste mas.

fin pdv natsume

pdv ruka

vi que natsume salia corriendo en busca de sakura-san, nunca había visto natsume así, y menos por una chica, luna quedo shockeada y una de sus amigas la llevo afuera, natsume ya había terminado con ella, pero luna le pidio que no lo hiciera publico y natsume lo acepto de mala gana, como no había profesor, ni a alguien a quien conocer, me acerque a imai-san y la invite a caminar, de milagro ella acepto.

fin pdv ruka

**en una habitación del edificio de tres estrellas **

-daisuke, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto luna mientras se acercaba a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que escribía rápidamente en una computadora

-¿que tipo de favor?-pregunto daisuke mientras dejaba de escribir

-quiero saber todo lo posible de sakura mikan-dijo luna mientras le mostraba una foto de mikan

-¿eh? ¿ella?-pregunto daisuke confundido

-si, ¿porque? ¿la conoces?-pregunto luna con curiosidad

-algo así, pero su apellido no es sakura, si no yukihira-dijo mientras apretaba unas teclas de la computadora-mira-en la pantalla aparecieron fotos de mikan y su familia

-¿que mas sabes?-pregunto luna sentándose frente al pelirojo

-es una de las familias mas poderosas de japon, bueno eran, izumi yukihira y yuka azumi murieron en un accidente de trafico en el que sobrevivió mikan yukihira, la cual se oculto en un pueblo por seis años, donde entreno sus alice junto a un niño, se hicieron amigos pero al niño lo trajeron aquí, yukihira siguió oculta por tres años mas, se cambio el apellido para hacerles mas difícil la búsqueda a los agentes de Gakuen Alice, y luego entro aquí con el apellido de sakura-dijo daisuke mientras escribía algo en un papel-ten-le paso e papel a luna-ahí hay mas información la pagina ya esta bloqueada pero si pones el código que escribí abajo podrás entrar-dijo daisuke y luego saco a luna de su habitación

-ya veras sakura, o debo decir, yukihira-dijo luna con una sonrisa maligna

**en el bosque norte **

pdv mikan

ya me había calmado un poco, trate de salir del bosque pero no pude, estaba algo cansada, trepe un árbol y me acomode para dormir un poco...

_-en el sueño de mikan-_

_-así no baka, debes concentrarte-dijo un niño azabache de aproximadamente seis años_

_-me estoy concentrando y no soy ninguna baka, baka-dijo una niña castaña mientras le sacaba la lengua al azabache_

_-trata de copiar mi alice, si puedes te daré un premio-dijo mientras apuntaba una caja blanca decorada con una cinta azul cielo en forma de lazo_

_-esta bien-la castaña cerro sus ojos y en un segundo se formo un circulo de fuego en el suelo_

_-perfecto, ahora detenlo y vamos-dijo mientras tomaba la caja y empezaba a caminar_

_-si!-la niña detuvo el fuego y fue tras el azabache-_

_ambos fueron a un prado verde muy hermoso habían muchos arboles y un hermoso rió de agua cristalina_

_-ten-le dijo el azabache mientras le daba un trozo de pastel de chocolate-lo hiciste bien hoy, solo falta que aprendas a usar el del robo-decía mientras comía de su pastel _

_-gracias por ayudarme-dijo la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla al azabache _

_-no hay problema-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa que apenas se notaba-pero aun no hemos terminado baka, mañana tendrás trabajo duro así que mas vale que te prepares-dijo mientras apretaba y estiraba las mejillas de la castaña_

_-duele, n-no hagas eso-decía la pequeña niña mientras trataba de quitar la mano del azabache de su cara_

_-ahora come hay que volver a casa antes de que se oscurezca-dijo el niño soltando la mejilla de la niña_

_-sip!-dijo la niña mientras comía su pastel animadamente_

_-fin del sueño-_

me desperté algo triste había soñado con el, en mi sueño estaba ayudándome a utilizar mi alice, su recuerdo cada vez se hace mas borroso, me acorde de lo que vi en el salón de clases y nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

fin pdv mikan

mikan seguía llorando, ignorando que cierto azabache caminaba bajo el mismo árbol en que ella estaba, se le veía muy preocupado, ya algo cansado de tanto correr se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el árbol, se estaba quedando dormido pero algo cayo en su mejilla, era una gota muy tibia, la seco y miro hacia arriba.

pdv natsume

estuve buscando a lunares toda la tarde, estaba cansado de tanto correr y me senté en el suelo apoyándome de un árbol, estaba quedándome dormido cuando una gota muy tibia callo en mi mejilla, la seque y mire hacia arriba, pude ver un cabello castaño claro que reconocería en cualquier parte, trepe el árbol y me acomode a su lado

lunares, ¿te sucede algo?-pregunte, ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía su cara tapada por sus manos-¿estas segura?-pregunte nuevamente, otra negación, separe sus manos de su cara seque sus lagrimas y la abrace, no se por que lo hice, nunca me eh comportado así con nadie que no sea ruka y aoi, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, al final se quedo dormida en mis brazos, la baje del árbol y la cargue hasta mi habitación, la acosté en mi cama y yo me fui a dar un baño. cuando ya estuve listo fui por ropa, me vestí y baje a la cocina, tome una manzana y subi a mi habitación, el que hizo los planos de este edificio es un idiota, vi a lunares salir del baño con los ojos rojos e hinchando de tanto llorar y corrió a abrazarme.

fin pdv natsume

mikan tenia a natsume abrazado fuertemente y natsume acariciaba la cabeza de mikan, en al ambiente se podía observar algo mas que solo amistad, lastima que ninguno de los dos lo notara, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que el celular de natsume vibro, natsume saco su celular y leyó el mensaje que había recibido

_de: persona_

_para: kuro-neko_

_asunto: ven a la oficina del director ahora mismo._

natsume se separo de mikan y le sonrió levemente.

-me tengo que ir-dijo natsume saliendo de su habitación, mikan se sentó en el borde de la cama de natsume, y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos...

pdv mikan

es natsume, tal vez por eso ya no lo extraño por que esta conmigo, pero

¿natsume sabe que soy yo?, ¿se acuerda de mi?, si no me recuerda haré lo posible para que lo haga, estoy feliz de volver a verlo, no me imagine que fuera el, pero bueno, lo recordé y todo gracias a un sueño...

_-en el sueño-_

_-no quiero! no quiero!-gritaba una niña mientras veía como se llevaban a su único amigo_

_-yo estaré bien-decía un niño a una niña-y te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza_

_-¿lo prometes?-le pregunto la niña mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_-lo prometo, mikan, te veo luego-dijo el niño _

_-te veo luego natsume-dijo la niña_

_-fin del sueño-_

mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo vi y era un mensaje que decía

_de:persona_

_para: yami _

_asunto: ven a la oficina del director, tenemos que hablar contigo_

-yami?-me pregunte a mi misma-bueno, ya que-me puse de pie y fui a la oficina, no me costo llegar ya que antes de iniciar las clases estuve ahí, adentro todo estaba muy oscuro, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era un lampara que estaba sobre el escritorio

-bueno, te hemos llamado aquí por que tenemos un trato para ti-dijo el director mientras juntaba su manos

-que trato?-pregunte muy seria, aun que por dentro me moría de los nervios

-veras, la academia tiene varios enemigos, que aveces roban nuestras pertenencias, secuestran a alumnos o se infiltran en la academia para destruirla, por lo que un grupo de alumnos se encarga de acabar con ellos, y esos son los de habilidad peligrosa-decía el director mientras pasaba una pelota de mano en mano

-y usted quiere que yo también participe, al ser parte de la clase de habilidad peligrosa ¿no?-dije aun muy seria

-así es-dijo dándome la razón

-¿que pasa si me resisto?-pregunte mirando hacia mi lado izquierdo, en la oficina no estábamos solo en director y yo, también estaban dos personas mas, un adulto y un niño aproximadamente de mi edad

-bueno, pues si eso pasa, no me quedara otra que lastimar a tus seres queridos-dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad

-¿que le hace pensar que tengo seres queridos?-pregunte aun mirando hacia mi lado izquierdo

-muchas cosas, te eh visto muy cercana a natsume hyuuga, según lo que se son amigos ¿no?-decía mientras me sonreía de forma cínica

-esta bien lo haré-dije, no quería que lastimaran a natsume y menos ahora que se que es el

-buena decisión, persona, kuro-neko, acérquense-dijo mientras le hacia una seña a dos personas, me sorprendí cuando vi a natsume y al parecer el también se sorprendió de verme ahí.

-el es persona, tu profesor de habilidad peligrosa y el que se encarga de repartir las misiones-dijo el director

-tu nombre para las misiones sera yami, que no se te olvide, ahora acompáñanos-dijo saliendo de la oficina, cuando salí de ahí la luz del pasillo me segó por unos segundo, sentí una mirada sobre mi y era de natsume que me miraba muy preocupado.

-¿porque me miras así?-le pregunte a natsume mientras seguíamos a persona

-por nada-respondía fríamente

-natsume-susurre para mi

llegamos a un bosque y entramos en un edificio de tres pisos, fuimos al tercero donde habían mas personas.

-preséntense-dijo persona y se sentó tras un escritorio

-soy hayate, mi alice es el viento-dijo hayate

-soy rui, mi alice es el la maldición-dijo rui

-soy hajime, mi alice es el de feromonas de insectos-dijo hajime

-soy luna, mi alice es el de absorción de alma-dijo luna

-y-yo so-soy no-nobara, y mi alice es el del hielo-dijo nobara

-soy youichi, mi alice es el de control de fantasmas-dijo youichi mientras natsume lo cargaba

-yo soy mikan, un gusto, llámenme como quieran-dijo mikan sonriendo

-bien, ahora mikan y natsume vallan a cambiarse, mikan sera la pareja de natsume y hoy es su primera misión-dijo persona serio

fin pdv mikan

**pensamientos**

-espero que todo salga bien-mikan.

-el director es un estúpido-natsume.

-buena suerte mikan-chan-nobara.

-primer día y primera misión, suerte-rui.

-espero que no mueran-hayate.

-suerte a ambos-hajime.

-suerte onii-chan, onee-chan-youichi.

-ya veras lo que te espera, "sakura"-luna.

**muchas gracias a los que leen y a los reviews que dejaron, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, soy nueva en esto y no me gustaría subir algo malo, si no les gusta no duden en decirme.^^**


	4. Chapter 4: identidad borrosa

**¡buenas! desde hoy tardare un poco mas en actualizar, ya que tendré muchos exámenes, pero tratare de no demorar mucho. bueno ¡comencemos!**

**pd: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

-a unos 7 km para el norte desde aquí, hay una organización, tienen información sobre los estudiantes y un chip que puede hackear en sistema de la academia, deben traer en chip y destruir la información, ten-dijo persona pasando le una mascara negra con pétalos de sakura en gris a mikan-esta es tu mascara las usaras para todas las misiones, no se te la saques por nada-mikan asintió-¿preguntas?

-persona,¿no crees que sera muy duro para mikan-chan? quiero decir, es su primera misión y...-comenzó a hablar hajime pero mikan lo interrumpió

-no te preocupes hajime-kun, estaré bien-dijo mikan en un tono serio que nadie había visto en ella

-bien, pueden irse-dijo persona

pdv natsume

El director es un estúpido, mikan puede salir lastimada, y no quiero eso, íbamos saltando de árbol en árbol y cuando mire hacia atrás para ver si estaba bien, saltaba sin perder el equilibrio como si lo hiciera de toda su vida, parecía otra persona, Llegamos al lugar que nos indico persona Y entramos sin problema, lunares rápidamente se hizo invisible y me toco para serlo yo también, pasamos por una gran puerta ,que nos llevaba a un pasillo oscuro y luego a una habitación que tenia tres puertas mas.

Adentro habían muchas computadoras y personas que escribían rápidamente en ellas, habían tres puertas de las cuales entraban y salían muy apurados, entre a la primera, en ella había una computadora con muchos cables conectados, desconecte cada uno de ellos, en se escucharon gritos y una alarma comenzó a sonar, salí rápidamente ,mikan estaba tocando a todos lo presentes y estos caían desmayados... ¿cuantos alices tiene?... entre a la segunda puerta y en esta habían carpetas, no las leí solo las queme, salí de ahí, vi a mikan arrodillada y tosiendo

-oi, ¿estas bien?-pregunte mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-si-tose-no es nada-dijo dejando de toser

-bien, vamos a la tercera de seguro que el que maneja la organización esta hay-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta

En el momento que entramos, vimos a dos niños y un hombre que al parecer ya sabia que estábamos ahí

-¡vaya! estudiantes de Gakuen Alice, si no me equivoco quieren esto-dijo mostrando el chip-bueno primero tendrán que acabar con ellos-dijo y los dos niños corrieron hacia nosotros

En la academia

pdv luna

Después de que natsume y sakura fueran a su misión me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí la computadora y busque la pagina que daisuke había escrito en el papel, tal y como dijo estaba bloqueada, escribí el código y funciono perfectamente...

_Mikan yukihira sobrevivió en un "accidente" de trafico en el cual sus padres murieron, se escondió por seis años y conoció a un niño "Hyuuga Natsume" que entrenaba sus alices junto con ella, a los ocho años a hyuuga lo llevaron a Gakuen Alice y yukihira continuo oculta en un pueblo muy pequeño, se cambio el apellido a sakura, y los agentes dejaron de buscarla._

_Una vez mientras entrenaba uno de sus alices se descontrolo y destruyo el pueblo en el que se escondía, salvo a algunas personas pero muchas murieron, yukihira desde ese día comenzó a robar información sobre las organizaciones anti-alice, destruir todo sobre ellos para vengarse de la muerte de sus padres, porque no fue un accidente como todos dicen, luego yukihira entro con el apellido sakura a Gakuen Alice..._

No seguí leyendo ya se todo lo que necesitaba, para sacarla de mi camino, prepárate para sufrir maldita

fin pdv luna

en la misión

pdv mikan

cada vez que hago una misión pasa esto, cambio por completo, soy muy seria y todo me da igual, natsume se encargo de revisar las puertas que habían mientras yo vigilaba afuera, unos minutos después de que natsume entrara en la primera puerta, los gritos de las personas diciendo que había un intruso se escucharon por toda la sala, use mi alice de sueño/pesadilla para dormirles a todos, la verdad es que tengo mas alices de los que dije, pero nadie debe saberlo, natsume salio y entro en la segunda, yo seguí durmiendo a todos los presentes, cuando ya estaban todos dormidos, comencé a toser ya que aquel alice acorta mi vida, natsume salio y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, entramos a la ultima y en esa estaba ese hombre, al que tanto odio, nos hizo mucho daño a mi y a mi familia, a los niños no los conocía pero si están con el no tienen nada de bueno, nos empezó a hablar y en menos de unos minutos los dos niños corrían en nuestra dirección.

Natsume puso una barrera de fuego frente a nosotros, pero uno de ellos lo atravesó sin problemas, estaba a punto de golpear a natsume pero el lo esquivo rápidamente, me acerque al otro chico y le robe su alice, la piedra era de color gris con lineas amarillas, era el control de mentes.

Natsume había acabado con aquel chico facilmente, nos acercamos al hombre, vi como me miraba fijamente con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, me había reconocido, hizo una seña para que me acercara mas y lo hice, me acerco el chip, lo tome, ese no era el verdadero, este cree que me hace tonta, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y lo mire con una cara amenazadora

-si lo quieres tendrás que ganarme-dijo y en su mano apareció una bola de humo verde, que era veneno, se lo lanzo a natsume, pero antes de que lo tocara lo esquivo-valla! buenos reflejos-la segunda fue para mi, la anule y natsume le lanzo varias bolas de fuego, que fueron esquivadas-no podrán ganarme si no usas aquel alice-dijo y sonrió con malicia

Tenia razón, sin ese alice no puedo, pero, esta natsume, eso no importa en este momento, solo hay que completar la misión.

-dolor-susurre y en unos segundos se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, natsume me miraba impresionado, claro que lo disimulo y comenzó a buscar el chip, lo encontró en una pequeña caja que estaba escondida.

-muerte-susurre y al momento murió, centre mi mirada en el suelo, odiaba hacer eso, natsume se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-vamos-dijo en mi oído yo asentí, salimos de ahí y volvimos a la academia

Nos cambiamos de ropa y personas nos comenzó a hablar

-lo hicieron bien-dijo persona, mientras guardaba el chip

-¿nos podemos ir?-pregunte, ya quería irme a dormir, estaba cansada

-si, pero mikan, ten esto, y no te lo saques por ningún motivo-dijo y me dio un brazalete plateado con enredaderas rojas

-esta bien-me di la vuelta mientras observaba el brazalete en mi muñeca-natsume,

¿vienes?-le pregunte girando mi cabeza

-si-dijo y comenzó a caminar

fin pdv mikan

pdv natsume

Mikan estaba muy afectada por lo que había echo, la saque rápidamente de ahí, odiaba verla así, llegamos a la academia, y persona le dio un bloqueador de alice a mikan, cuando íbamos a entrar en nuestro edificio, me acorde de su cama, seguramente estaba húmeda

-oi, lunitas-la llame, estaba muy distraída viendo el brazalete como si nunca hubiese visto uno

-...¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-grito mikan

-no grites, no es para tanto-dijo mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno, ¿que querías?-pregunto con una linda sonrisa

-tu cama debe seguir húmeda, ¿donde dormirás?-pregunte apretando el botos del ascensor

-umm-puso su dedo indice en su mejilla-...no lo se-respondió

-puedes dormir en mi habitación, si quieres-dije, el ascensor hizo un sonido extraño y se detuvo a mitad de los dos pisos

-¡¿que paso?!-pregunto mikan asustada

-no lo se-dije, sentándome en el suelo

-umm-se quejo- yo quería ir a dormi-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-¿ahora quien es la pervertida?-pregunte en un tono burlón

-¡oye! yo no soy ninguna pervertida, baka-dijo sonrojada

-Hn, si claro-dije sarcásticamente

-¿ne? ¿te gusta alguien?-pregunto, mientras sonreía

-...si..-respondí-¿y a ti?-pregunte

-si, ¿quien es?-me pregunto mirándome

-no lo se-dije

-¿como que no sabes?-pregunto extrañada

-no la recuerdo, solo se que la amo-le dije, ¿porque se lo digo?, ni yo lo se

-cuéntame lo que recuerdes-me dijo

-mm... esta bien-acepte-fue cuando tenia seis años, estaba escondido de Gakuen Alice en un pequeño pueblo donde conocí a una niña, que sobrevivió a un supuesto accidente de trafico, pero ella me dijo que no fue un accidente, con el tiempo comencé a enamorarme de ella, pero los agentes de Gakuen Alice me encontraron, le prometí que la volvería a ver, pero no estoy seguro de que suceda, no la recuerdo, siquiera su nombre-dije con un tono de nostalgia que ni yo conocía de mi

-debes esperar-dijo mikan y me abrazo-de seguro la vuelves a ver, yo lo se, lo prometo-dijo como si de verdad eso fuera a suceder

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunte

-solo lo se-dijo sonriente

En ese momento el ascensor, comenzó a subir nuevamente y fuimos a mi habitación, le dije que si quería podía darse un baño mientras yo hacia algo de comer, si, se cocinar. Luego de terminar subí a mi habitación para dejarle ropa a mikan, mikan salio del baño, y le dije que bajara a cenar, cenamos y después nos fuimos a dormir

fin pdv natsume

Mikan y natsume estaban acostados ambos en cama de natsume, mikan no podía dormir, mientras natsume estaba profundamente dormido, o eso creía mikan, mikan se sentó y comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho natsume

_flash back _

_-fue cuando tenia seis años, estaba escondido de Gakuen Alice en un pequeño pueblo donde conocí a una niña, que sobrevivió a un supuesto accidente de trafico, pero ella me dijo que no fue un accidente, con el tiempo comencé a enamorarme de ella, pero los agentes de Gakuen Alice me encontraron, le prometí que la volvería a ver, pero no estoy seguro de que suceda, no la recuerdo, siquiera su nombre_

_fin flash back_

-siquiera recuerda mi nombre-susurro mikan algo dolida-no, no debo ponerme así, yo lo amo, y luchare por el-mikan se levanto de la cama y salio hacia el balcón donde empezó a tararear una canción

-oi, lunas-escucho una vos tras de ella, se giro rapidamente y vio a natsume medio dormido-¿que haces aqui?-le pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del balcon

-nada, no podía dormí-dijo copiando el acto de natsume

-¿que cantabas?-pregunto natsume

-oh! nada, nada importante-dijo mikan

-oye, ¿quien es el que te gusta?-pregunto natsume

-pues es un niño que conocí cuando era pequeña, pero nos separaron, y a el lo trajeron aquí, pero el no me recuerda-mikan suspiro-lo amo, pero el no sabe que soy yo la niña que conoció-dijo mikan, algo triste

-de seguro te recordara, seria difícil olvidarte por completo-dijo natsume sonriendo de lado

-¿de verdad lo crees?-pregunto mikan

-claro-natsume comenzó a caminar-después de todo eres tan distraída y ruidosa-dijo pasando por su lado

-¡NATSUME BAKA!-grito mikan

-y también muy hermosa-susurro natsume mientras se acostaba

-¿eh? ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto mikan acostándose

-no, ahora duerme-dijo natsume, quedando de espaldas

-pero, estoy segura de que dijiste algo-insistió mikan

**-**no dije nada, duerme de una vez-dijo natsume algo fastidiado

-esta bien-mikan miro fijamente el techo por unos segundos-¿de verdad estas seguro?-pregunto, ganandose una mirada de pocos amigos de natsume, mikan comenzó a reír y natsume la golpeo con la almohada en la cara

-duerme-dijo, pero recibió el golpe de una almohada

Y así mikan y natsume siguieron golpeándose con las almohadas.

**-en otro lugar-**

-¿estas seguro de que es ella?-pregunto un hombre de mirada fria con una cictris en la cara

-yo mismo vi como utilizaba aquel alice-respondio un chico de unos 19 años, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados

-bien, entraras a la academia alice, te haras pasar por un niño de su edad, haste su amigo y luego ya sabes que hace-dijo aquel hombre, mientras el chico se transformaba en en un niño

-claro-dijo el "niño" sonriendo

**bueno hasta aqui llege, lo siento si lo encuentran corto, pero no me siento muy bien. **

**tratare de que el proximo sea mas largo. nos vemos. **

**gracias a los que leen y gracias por sus opiniones^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Aquel día

**hola otra vez, esta parte no se me da muy bien, nunca se que decir TT-TT, bueno no importa:3**

**pd: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

-buenos días mis amores-silencio-bueno empecemos... ¿Donde están mikan-chan y natsume-kun?-pregunto narumi mirando sus asientos vacíos

-a-al parecer se han retrasado-dijo linchou acomodando sus gafas

-ya veo, bueno mientras los esperamos, les contare sobre un nuevo proyecto-dijo narumi apoyado en el escritorio

**-Edificio estrella especial-**

-Uum-se quejaba mikan abriendo sus ojos, miro a ambos lados para ver que estaba en el suelo con una pierna sobre la cama, había una almohada en su abdomen y su mano afirmaba fuertemente algo o alguien...

Mikan abrió sus adormilados ojos y comenzó a pasar la vista por todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación de natsume, la sabana estaba en el suelo al igual que ellos, las almohadas en cualquier lugar, el celular de natsume en una de sus manos y en la otra la mano de natsume, que hasta ahora no lo había notado, la soltó rápidamente mientras su rostro se tornaba de un intenso color rosado. En el momento que mikan soltó la mano de natsume este se despertó, vio el estado de su habitación y se puso de pie

-oi, lunares ¿que hora es?-pregunto sobando uno de sus ojos

-no lo se-se puso de pie y tomo el celular de natsume-...¡s-son las 10:27!-grito mikan

-¡¿que!?-pregunto natsume sorprendido-date prisa, ¿por que mi celular estaba en el suelo?-pregunto mirando a mikan fijamente

pdv mikan

Cuando natsume me hizo esa pregunta no sabia que responder pues lo que paso es la razón de que despertemos a esta hora...

La alarma comenzó a sonar ,el ruido era insoportable, estire mi brazo hasta alcanzarlo ,cuando lo logre la desactive y continué durmiendo.

-e-eh y-yo n-no lo se, jejeje-dije con mucho nerviosismo

-no te creo, bueno me dices luego, ahora ve a vestirte-dijo natsume y entro al baño

Fui a mi habitación me di un baño lo mas rápido que pude y me comencé a vestir, me tome un vaso de jugo y salí rápidamente, cuando estuve afuera natsume me estaba esperando

-vamos-me tomo del brazo y me llevo hacia el ascensor-ahora dime-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-bueno, veras, yo estaba medio dormida, cuando sonó la alarma tome tu celular y la desactive-dije mirando el suelo avergonzada

-ya veo-suspiro-bueno, ya no importa, vamos-dijo saliendo del ascensor, salí con el y comenzamos a caminar mas bien corríamos, y mientras tanto yo pensaba en lo que paso anoche

_flash back_

_Luego de que natsume me diera el primer golpe con la almohada yo hice lo mismo y seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que le lanze un cojin que estaba en un pequeño sofá y le llego justo en la cara, baje las escaleras, el me seguía así que tome un cojín del sofá de la sala de estas y me escondí bajo la mesa de la cocina, veía sus pies dirigirse al sofá luego yo salí de mi escondite y lance el cojín que antes de que lo tocase lo atrapo y me lanzo uno a mi, justo en la cara, seguimos peleando así pero el se fue otra vez a arriba y yo le seguí, cuando subí no había nadie._

_-¿natsume? ¿d-donde estas?-dije algo asustada_

_-aquí-susurro en mi oído_

_-¡KYAA! ¡ya deja de hacer eso, baka!-dije en voz alta casi gritando, pues me lleve un buen susto_

_-tu eres la baka-dijo natsume, mirando el suelo en donde había un collar_

_-claro que no-dije mientras tomaba el collar y lo guardaba_

_-¿que es eso?-pregunto caminando a la cama_

_-nada, solo un collar importante-dije con nostalgia, pues lo había olvidado_

_-¿era de el?-pregunto, yo sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta_

_-s-si, si lo era-dije con un hilo de voz y cuando levante mi rostro una almohada me golpeo_

_-no te pongas así baka, ya lo veras nuevamente, te lo prometo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-¿como estas tan seguro?-pregunte cerrando los ojos aquel nudo en la garganta dolía mas que nada_

_-lo estoy, solo tienes que esperarlo un poco mas-dijo y me acaricio la cabeza _

_-...esta bien-dije, lo abrace, lo necesitaba, me separe rápidamente_

_-¿sabes?... ¿eres algo enana?-dijo con una mano en su barbilla_

_-¡como te atreves a decirme enana, no soy enana gato pervertido!-dije mientras lo perseguía por toda la habitación_

_Lo seguí persiguiendo hasta que no pude mas me iba a sentar en la cama pero me caí, estaba cansada y no tenia ganas de pararme así que me quede ahí._

_fin flash back_

Reí por el recuerdo y natsume me miro extrañado, seguimos corriendo y por fin llegamos, natsume abrió la puerta y todos nos voltearon a ver, por suerte el que daba la clase en ese momento era narumi-sensei y no jinjin, el es algo cruel, tuve la mala suerte de conocerlo en mi primer día de estudiante y no nos llevamos nada bien.

fin pdv mikan

-vaya, mikan-chan natsume-kun llegan tarde-dijo narumi sonriendo

-lunares tiene la culpa-dijo natsume y fue a su asiento

-¡¿eh?! dijiste que ya no importaba-dijo mikan confundida

-ahora si-dijo natsume poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza

-no fue mi culpa, solo quería seguir durmiendo y desactive la alarma-dijo mikan mirando a narumi-sensei

-¿alarma?-pregunto narumi confundido

-si, la del celular de natsume-dijo mikan sonriendo

-¿porque tenias el celular de natsume mikan-chan?-pregunto narumi

-por que, me quede a dormir en su habitación-dijo mikan con una gran sonrisa

-¡¿QUE?!-grito toda la clase, menos ruka y una chica de cabello negro y ojos color violeta

-¿porque dormiste en la habitación de natsume?-narumi continuó con el cuestionario

-pues por que el otro día que llovió unas de mis ventanas quedo abierta y mi habitación estaba empapada-dijo mikan en un suspiro-así que natsume me ofreció dormir en su habitación, aun que estuvimos casi toda la noche peleando con las almohadas-termino de hablar mikan y se fue a sentar al lado de natsume

-bien chicos continuemos con la clase-dijo un desconcertado narumi-como les decía, en unas semanas se llevara el festival de invierno y todos tendrán que aportar con algo, lo harán en grupos de cuatro y los integrantes se sabrán mañana en una hoja que dejare en tablón de anuncios.

-aahh-se quejo toda la clase, menos cinco personas; una castaña perdida en sus pensamientos, un azabache que leía un manga, una pelinegra que tomaba notas de una libro "como ganar dinero fácil III", un rubio que miraba su conejito, y una rubia que escribía en una hoja de papel.

pdv natsume

Estaba leyendo mi manga, sin darme cuenta desvié mi mirada a mikan que miraba fijamente la ventana, seguí viéndola por un rato, desde cuando es tan bella, sus ojos son como... no lo se, no podría describirlo, pero bueno algo en ella me atrae demasiado, quisiera abrazarla y besarla, no dejar que nadie mas se le acerque, que solo sea mía y de nadie mas. pero no creo que sea posible ella esta enamorada de el, tsk que coraje, ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo a alguien, aun que no sepa quien es realmente, pero aun así la amo, pero por alguna razón desde que mikan llego ya no la extraño, ¿sera que esta ocupando su lugar?...

fin pdv natsume

pdv luca

Últimamente natsume actúa muy extraño, el no es amable con nadie y si fuera por el que alguien durmiera en la calle con tal de no molestarlo, ok, no tanto así, pero no le ofrecería su habitación a alguien y menos a una chica, me volteé y estaba mirando detenidamente a sakura-san, ¿este ya se enamoro? seguía viéndola hizo una mueca de confusión y volvió a centrar su atención en su manga, por otro lado sakura-san miraba fijamente la ventana con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, es muy linda no lo niego, pero yo ya amo a alguien mas, es hotaru imai, es algo seria pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón, aun que odie sus chantajes y sus cámaras secretas que toman fotos para luego venderlas a las chicas que nos persiguen a mi y a natsume, hotaru-chan estaba leyendo un libro se veía concentrada, recordé el día cuando le propuse ir a caminar...

_Flash back_

_-i-imai-san ¿te gustaría ir a caminar?-pregunte algo nervioso, ella guardo la maquina que arreglaba y se puso de pie_

_-si, vamos-dijo y fuimos hacia el bosque este_

_-¿que estabas arreglando imai-san?-pregunte caminando a su lado_

_-era la cabeza de un robot, tiene un problema de audición, lo quiero reparar lo antes posible_

_-ya veo ¿has hablado con sakura-san?-pregunte, tal vez ya sean amigas o no_

_-um... la conozco de antes, somos amigas-dijo, eso me sorprendió_

_-¿de verdad? ¿de donde la conoces?-pregunte curioso_

_-me salvo la vida, en el pueblo en el que solia vivir, estuvimos viviendo juntas por un tiempo hasta que paso eso, a ella no le gusta hablar de eso pero supongo que eres de confiar, así que no ahí problema-dijo con un poco de nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa_

_-ya veo, ella es buena persona, es amable y muy energética... es-decía pero imai-san no me dejo terminar_

_-¿te gusta?-pregunto cubriendo sus ojos_

_-...no, a mi me gusta otra persona-dije, ella seguía cubriendo sus ojos_

_-¿a si? ¿quien?-pregunto mirando a otro lado_

_-...tu, hotaru-chan-la llame, ella se voltio sorprendida y la bese_

_Aquel beso demostraba todo lo que yo siento por ella y al parecer soy correspondido ya que no hizo nada por detenerlo. Cuando nos separamos ella sonrío, su sonrisa es hermosa, no entiendo por que casi nunca la demuestra, le tome la mano y seguimos caminando_

_-¿puedo llamarte hotaru?-pregunte sonriendo_

_-si, ruka-dijo y tomo mas fuerte mi mano_

_-¿t-te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunte sonrojado y mirando a otro lado, senti como soltaba mi mano lentamente y me abrazaba_

_-si, si, si-dijo abrazándome cada vez mas fuerte_

_fin flash back_

Desde ese día hotaru se convirtió en mi novia, me pregunto que siente natsume por sakura-san, mire a natsume y ahogue una risa, me miro confundido le hice una seña para que mirara a su lado y viera a sakura-san que estaba abrazada a su brazo durmiendo con el cabello despeinado y susurrando cosas

fin pdv ruka

mikan seguia durmiendo abrazada fuertemente al brazo de natsume mientras este trataba de separarla

-oi, lunares, ya despierta-susurro en su oído, mikan soltó su brazo pero antes de que natsume pudiera acomodarse mikan abrazo su cabeza haciendo que natsume quedara sobre ella.

Mikan comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, primero vio todo borroso, parpadeo un par de veces y vio un poco mejor, veia algo negro entre sus manos, paso su mano por su cara y vio todo claramente.

pdv mikan

Estaba cansada anoche no dormí bien, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Cuando desperté abrí mis ojos pero no podía ver bien, cuando ya lograba distinguir las cosas todo estaba normal, narumi-sensei dando la clase, algunos poniendo atención, otros no, natsume sobre mi, yo abrazando su cabeza, ¿natsume sobre mi? ¿yo abrazando su cabeza? ¡¿QUE?!

**Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí^^ tal vez hoy actualice nuevamente en un rato^^ **

**díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o no, si les gustaría alguna pareja en especial, o algo. muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews las quieroo!^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Un mal presentimiento

**¡ohayo minna! bueno como ya saben nunca se que decir, así que ¡empecemos!**

**pd: los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen**

pdv mikan

-¡¿QUE?!

Solté a natsume rápidamente y me puse de pie, todos me miraban fijamente y en menos de un minuto todos estallaron en risas, mire a natsume confundida, hizo una seña hacia mi cabeza y formo una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de burla, toque mi cabello, estaba todo despeinado, lo arregle lo mas rápido que pude y les mande una mirada asesina a todos, callaron rápidamente, no quería asustarlos pero odio que se burlen de mi, me acerque a hotaru-chan para saludarla, hace mucho que no hablo con ella.

-hola hotaru-chan-dije sonriendo

-hola-dijo cortante, estaba leyendo muy concentrada

-¿te parece si almorzamos juntas en mi habitación?-pregunte revisando mi celular ya que tenia un mensaje de persona

-esta bien, ¿puedo llevar a alguien?-pregunto dejando de leer

-claro, ¿vamos a caminar?-seguía preguntando, tenia tantas cosas que contarle y preguntarle

-si-se puso de pie y salimos del salón, narumi-sensei tuvo que ir a la oficina de director por una emergencia

Fuimos al bosque sur, nos sentamos bajo un árbol y yo comencé a hablar

-hace mucho que no te veo, justo después de eso-dije mirando hacia un hermoso rio de agua cristalina que con el sol pareciera que brillara

-no tienes que seguir culpándote baka, no fue tu culpa-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-bueno, ya no hablemos de eso ¿si?-hotaru asintio-bueno cuéntame de tu novio-dije para molestarla

-¿e-eh?...-fue lo único que salio de su boca, valla hotaru-chan tartamudeando eso no se ve casi nunca, quizás lo que dije le sentó mal-¿como sabes de ruka?-pregunto con pequeño pero notable sonrojo

-no lo savia, solo quería molestarte-dije sonriendo, ella hizo una mueca de "estas muerta"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas saco una de sus armas, en la que se podía leer claramente "Baka-gun 3000" ¿tre-tres mil?!, si los de cien dolían cuando eramos mas pequeñas, no quiero imaginarme este, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, trataba de esquivarlos todo y lo lograba, sentí que dos golpeaban algo, me detuve, vi a natsume y a su amigo que si no me equivoco se llama ruka, ¿ruka? ¿donde escuche ese nombre?, bueno no importa, estaban ambos en el suelo, natsume sentado con una mano en su cabeza, y ruka acostado casi agonizando, hotaru se acerco a el y lo ayudo, yo me acerque a natsume pero me tropecé y caí sobre el

-oi, lunares, perdón, manzanitas, ¿puedes salir de encima?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-e-eh... s-si-me puse de pie muy sonrojada, sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir fuertemente

-lo siento ruka, estas bien-dijo hotaru, espera ella dijo "LO SIENTO", wow... ¡¿que le hicieron a mi amiga?!

-si, no te preocupes-dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿que hay de ti hyuuga?-pregunto hotaru-chan

-hn, estoy bien-dijo, ya estaba de pie con sus manos tras su cabeza

-ok-dijo comenzó a hablar con ruka-pyon

-umm-musite pensando en algo que dijo natsume "manzanitas", manzanitas, manzanitas...-¡NATSUME! ¡eres un pervertido!-lo había entendido recién, no entiendo como logra saber de que es mi ropa interior

-um-puso una de sus manos en su barbilla-a parte de enana y ruidosa también lenta-comento con los ojos cerrados-bueno-suspiro-que le vamos a hacer-dijo burlándose mientras ruka-pyon y hotaru-chan batallaban por no reírse

Con hotaru-chan nos hicimos amigas hace un tiempo atrás, ella dice que gracias a mi aun vive, pero de no ser por mi su vida nunca hubiera estado en peligro, aun me culpo por eso, además no pude salvar a su familia, ella entendió la razón y nos volvimos amigas, aun que si descubren quien soy realmente, esto podría ponerse muy peligroso.

-mikan, las clases ya terminaron, ¿Vamos a almorzar?-pregunto hotaru, tomando de la mano a ruka-pyon

-si, natsume, ¿Vienes?, creo que ruka-pyon ira con hotaru-chan-dije sonriendo, especialmente para el, como me gustaría decirle todo, pero por alguna razón siento que no debo hacerlo

-esta bien-dijo cerrando sus ojos

fin pdv mikan

Caminaron hasta los edificios de estrella especial y se dirigieron a la habitación de mikan. Mikan comenzó a preparar la comida con ayuda de hotaru, mientras ruka y natsume jugaban un vídeo juego.

-estos edificios si que son raros ¿no?-dijo ruka, mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor

-si, lo son-dijo natsume, imitando el acto de ruka

-¿a que idiota se le ocurriría?-pregunto ruka, natsume lo miro divertido, sabia que cuando ruka jugaba vídeo juegos cambiaba completamente, cuando perdía era peor, y justamente ahora estaba perdiendo notoriamente contra natsume.

-¡GAME OVER!-se escucho desde el televisor

-¡AAgg!, ¡no otra vez maldita sea, eres un...-gritaba ruka, pero fue interrumpido

-¡ESTA LISTO-grito mikan desde la cocina

Mikan cocino spaguetti a la boloñesa, algo de ensalada, jugo de naranja y de postre...

-¡wow! sakura-san esta muy sabroso-dijo ruka comiendo alegremente

-gracias ruka-pyon, pero solo dime mikan y hotaru también ayudo-dijo mikan mirando a natsume esperando algo de su parte

-hotaru, esta riquísimo-dijo ruka mirando fijamente los ojos de hotaru, y esta formo una pequeña sonrisa

Mikan seguía mirando a natsume, pero este nada, solo comía, no le dijo siquiera un "Esta bueno", y eso la estaba deprimiendo mas cada minuto que pasaba

pdv natsume

Manzanas nos llamo para comer, con ruka bajamos, el aun criticando al pobre edificio, y yo solo fingía escucharlo, estaba muy ocupado pensado en el estúpido chico del que MI mikan esta enamorada, si lo se, no es mía, pero es igual, se que eh dicho que igual tengo a alguien que amo mucho, pero cada vez la extraño menos, ahora en mi mente solo esta mikan, mikan y mikan, lo admito tal vez me este enamorando, o quizás obsesionando, pero jamas lo admitiría, cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de madera para seis que esta en la cocina, me llego un exquisito aroma, mikan nos preparo spaguetti a la boloñesa, lo probé y estaba genial, me recordó a aquella niña con la que pase mi infancia, mire de reojo a mi lado y mikan me estaba mirando con algo de nostalgia, ¿Que le pasara?.

Seguí comiendo hasta terminarlo todo, estaba realmente bueno, mikan trajo unas copas grandes con helado, eran unas veinte bolas de helado pequeñas en la parte de abajo, luego venían diez medianas, y por ultimo cinco que eran mas grandes que las otras, estaban cubiertas por una capa de chocolate, y frutas alrededor, se veia bien, lo comimos y vi como mikan repetía la porción, me dio algo de gracia, luego de terminar todo, con ruka ayudamos a limpiar, mientras mikan y hotaru, como mikan me dijo que la llamara, estaban jugando arriba.

fin pdv natsume

**-Arriba-**

-¿natsume sabe tu verdadero apellido?-pregunto hotaru, poniendo pausa al juego

-no, nadie mas que tu lo sabe, y nadie debe saberlo-respondió mikan con calma

-traería mucho problemas ¿No es así?-hotaru miraba fijamente a mikan, sabía perfectamente lo que ah sufrido mikan

-así es-respondió mikan en un suspiro, se levanto y se sentó en su cama-tú, natsume, y ruka, estarian en peligro, no arriesgare a las personas mas importantes de mi vida-dijo mikan decidida

-lo se-dijo hotaru, abrazando a su amiga-si te sientes mal, o quieres desahogarte, no dudes en decirme, somos amigas, confía en mi ¿si?-para este punto mikan habia comenzado a llorar en el hombro de su querida amiga.

-es que, tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo muy malo va a pasar, ademas yo lo amo, recuerdas cuando te conté sobre el niño que conocí, del que me enamore, el que me enseño a usar mis alices-pregunto mikan tratando de no llorar

-¿es natsume?-pregunto hotaru, y mikan asintió

-quisiera decirle, pero no puedo, siento que no debería, me dan ganas de decirle todo, absolutamente todo, pero, el siquiera sabe que soy yo la niña a la que le dió su...-mikan iba a continuar pero algo o mas bien alguien la interrumpió

-oi, ya están limpios todos los pla...tos, ¿que tienes manzanas?-pregunto natsume acercándose

-¿eh?, n-nada-natsume la miro con incredulidad-es solo que me emocione ya que hace mucho que no hablaba con hotaru-respondió mikan, con una mentira...

-ah, bueno, ¿ruka aun no vuelve?-pregunto natsume esta vez acercándose a ruka

-no natsume, tal vez esta perdido-dijo ruka un poco triste

-¿hablan de su conejito?-pregunto mikan, y ambos asintieron-yo y hotaru ayudaremos a buscarlo, claro, si les parece-dijo mikan algo apenada, por no haber siquiera preguntado

-claro, sak..., quiero decir, claro mikan, sería de mucha ayuda-dijo el rubio sonriendo

Y así todos fueron a buscar al conejito.

-En una habitación de tres estrellas-

-mira daisuke, mi plan es perfecto-dijo luna entregándole un papel al pelirrojo

-esta muy bien planeado, pero antes de la numero 5 debes hacer algo mas-dijo daisuke sonriendo malignamente, luna pareció dudar unos segundos hasta que por fin entendió lo que le quiso decir

-claro, gracias, mañana mismo lo pondré en marcha-dijo mientras cambiaba los números para agregar algo mas..

_"Mi plan perfecto"_

_1. Hacerme pasar por la chica que Natsume conoció en su infancia._

_2. Destruir poco a poco a Sakura/Yukihira._

_3. Exponer la verdadera identidad de Sakura._

_4. Poner a todos en contra de ella._

_-5-. Acabar con la vida de yukihira._

_6. Quedarme con Natsume y ser feliz._

-Es perfecto-susurro luna para si misma

**-En uno de los bosques- **

-Ya falta poco, querida mikan, falta muy poco para que llegue tu fin-dijo un chico de 19 años que de un momento a otro se transformo en un niño-y yo me encargare de eso-dijo con una voz infantil y una sonrisa.

**Aquí ALGUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES: **

**1- El próximos capitulo sera dedicado para Tsubasa y Misaki,También para el chico nuevo.**

**2- Escribiré otro Fic con una amiga, pero NO dejare de escribir este.**

**3- Si quieren que aparezca algún personaje que les guste, solo díganme y veré donde lo puedo agregar ;). También si quieres alguna pareja en especial, pueden decirme y las pobre. **

**4- Gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Si llegaste hasta esta parte TE LO AGRADEZCO 3 ^^ bye~ nos vemos!**


End file.
